marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 522
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Terry Dodson | CoverArtist2 = Rachel Dodson | Quotation = It's coming back, Scott. Kitty Pryde is coming home. | Speaker = Angel | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Whilce Portacio | Inker1_1 = Edgar Tadeo | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | StoryTitle1 = Ghostly | Synopsis1 = The giant bullet carrying Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat, inside is continually moving through space. Magneto, who is using his magnetic powers to pull it towards Earth, remembers when he and the High Evolutionary detected it. When it was determined that Kitty was alive inside, Magneto decided to put it aside until now. At the moment, Angel descends on Cyclops and Emma, informing them that Kitty is coming back. However, Cyclops is worried about a global panic and has Nightcrawler teleport everyone except Emma, who was assigned to watch over Magneto back to Utopia. He assigns X-Club the task to prevent a panic. Next, he contacts the X-Men team with Fantomex, informing them all of Kitty's impending return, which excites Colossus. X-Club fabricates a device to use Danger and the Stepford Cuckoos to trick the orbital satellites and people using technology and psychics respectively All of the X-Men gather at Mt. Tamalpais. Cecilia Reyes is summoned to attend to Magneto once he has completed his task and drops his shields. Despite their efforts, X-Club could not fool the Fantastic Four, who offer their assistance. The bullet finally reaches Earth, before Magneto is about to pull Kitty out before collapsing. As Reyes attends to him, Colossus attempts to embrace Kitty, only to walk right through her. Worse, she can't even speak. At Utopia, Kitty is placed in a device; Magneto is placed in the infirmary; the Atlantean colony at the base of Utopia flourishes; Fantomex attempts to court Psylocke; Dazzler and Northstar capture crooks in San Francisco; Nightcrawler talks with Pixie in his chapel; Angel and Iceman play basketball; Emma comforts Cyclops, as the sun rises. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * Unnamed * ** Unnamed policeman * Unnamed San Franciscan criminals Races and Species: * * * * * Shi'ar Locations: * Outer space * ** *** High Evolutionary's Space Station ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** Cerebro Tower ***** ***** **** *** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Retaliator's Bullet * * X-Sub | Writer2_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler2_1 = Phil Jimenez | Inker2_1 = Andy Lanning | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | StoryTitle2 = The End of the World and Everything After | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dax' neighbour Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * unidentified planet Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = She’s been gone for a long time, but she’s coming back. This isn’t a hoax. This isn’t a joke. KITTY PRYDE is back in this over-sized special issue of UNCANNY X-MEN. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14357 * http://marvel.com/news/comicstories.10894.watch_the_return_of_kitty_pryde_trailer }}